


Magic and Rum

by NotEvenThat



Series: The Relationship Between Magnus and Max Lightwood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Magnus is understanding, Max is slightly a jerk, Slight Malec fluff, Takes place after the party in 2x08, Though its not his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Shortly after the party, Magnus finds Max in the kitchen.





	

 

The party had been dreadful at most and while the Shadowhunters, or more specifically the Lightwoods, were gathering their things to leave Magnus found himself walking into the kitchen, intending on getting himself a drink regardless of the look he was sure to receive from Maryse. Hell, she had got it for him. Though, he doubted that would change her judgement when she stepped into his kitchen to leave and saw him already with a drink in his hand.

He paused in the doorway though. He hadn’t expected to find Max there. He had assumed the little Lightwood was with one of his siblings, though looking back on it, Magnus hadn’t seen him since the chaos started.

He was standing in the doorway to Magnus’s loft, his little hand poking in and out between the, now inactive, wards, watching as they shimmered with each movement.

Magnus didn’t move for a moment. While, he didn’t blame Max for not exactly trusting him, not while he was with Maryse all day, he wasn’t exactly sure how the child would feel about being alone with him. After a moment of consideration, he walked in, heading towards the bar instead of towards Max. It _was_ his home. If the child felt unsafe, he was welcome to go find his family.

Magnus saw Max look over at him but didn’t say anything. He didn’t leave either. He just looked at Magnus for a moment and then went back to what he was doing, apparently very mesmerized with his poking of Magnus’s wards.

Magnus made himself a drink, choosing to make it by hand rather than use his magic simply because the action was rather soothing. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he almost jumped when Max spoke.

“How come you can’t feel the wards when you walk through them?”

Magnus turned, drink in hand and looked at Max. He was standing in the doorway still, looking over his shoulder at Magnus, one hand still hovering halfway in the wards before dropping. Magnus hummed and watched for a moment before taking a step closer, leaving only a few feet between them. _“Normally,_ you could. Its for my more mundane clients. They wouldn’t feel very safe coming here for help if they felt themselves passing through a wall.”

“Isn’t that like lying?”

Magnus almost sighed. It wasn’t Max’s fault, not really but being surround by the Lightwood siblings for the past couple of weeks, Magnus had almost forgotten what it was like when everyone assumed the worst about you. He smiled, regardless. “No. If they asked I would tell them. The wards are mostly used for keeping bad things out, anyway. Very rarely are they used for keeping anything in.”

Max raised an eyebrow at him and instantly Magnus regretted saying it, knowing already what the boy was going to say. “You used them for keeping us in today.”

He grimaced, even expecting it. “Yes. The book that was taken from me- It’s very dangerous. I needed to find who had taken it.”

“You didn’t find the book though.” Magnus smiled softly. The boy's tone was almost bordering on cruelty but Magnus couldn’t help but be reminded of Alexander's bluntness.

“No. I didn’t.” Max watched him for a few seconds before turning back to the door in front of him, obviously having nothing else to say to him. Magnus hovered, glancing around the loft for a few moments before looking down at his own drink. “Would you like something to drink?” Magnus smiled softly at the boy when he turned, “I hear I can make pretty good hot cocoa.” Magnus didn't hold his breath. He was almost positive Max was going to say no.

Instead, he watched for a moment and then asked. “Are you going to use magic to do it?”

Magnus hesitated. He wasn’t exactly sure what the correct answer was. Max hadn’t seemed overjoyed at the fact that Magnus was a warlock but he also hadn’t seemed offended by Magnus’s use of magic throughout the night. “No?”

Magnus's tone implied that Max was allowed to insist otherwise but the boy didn’t comment, he just turned and followed Magnus to the bar when he finally got the hint and started walking.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Magnus made the boys drink and the child sat at the bar watching him. “Why do you hide your eyes?” Max finally asked as Magnus turned around, placing the mug in front of him.

Magnus already regretted showing the boy his warlock mark. He wasn’t ashamed by it much anymore but he could have at least waited until he won the boy over to show him. It would have spared him questions like this. “Some people don’t like it.” Magnus settled on, not caring much if his response was vague.

Max rolled his eyes and Magnus froze for a moment, not particularly sure if the eye roll was directed at him or not. “They’re not ugly, you know.” Max said, taking his mug from the counter and sipping it, not commenting to Magnus whether or not he liked it.

He didn’t say it like a compliment nor did he say it like some form of judgement. He state it like it was a fact that he was just sharing out loud. Magnus hesitated, not exactly sure how to respond. Max seemed to have that effect on Magnus a lot. “Thank you?” Magnus finally said and they fell silent for a few moments more.

“You know, Alec’s never dated anyone before.” Magnus looked up, rather surprised that the littlest Lightwood would think to say something like that.

“I know.”

Max stared at him for a few moments and Magnus had to actively stop himself from fidgeting under the gaze. “He’s scared of spiders.”

Magnus snorted into his glass and Max looked up at him sharply until he smothered his chuckle. “What?”

“Alec. He’s scared of spiders.” Max repeated again, obviously not very pleased at Magnus’s reaction to the first time he said it. “So, if there's ever a spider _you_ need to take care of it and you can’t make fun of him.”

Magnus nodded instantly, looking at how gravely Max was saying it. Like he couldn’t bare the thought of Magnus not knowing and laughing at Alec’s fear.

“I mean it.” He repeated again, not looking away from Magnus for a second. Again, Magnus couldn’t help but be reminded of another Lightwood sibling.

Magnus nodded again. “I’ll handle all spiders.” Magnus reassured him. “And I won’t make fun of him.”

Max watched him for a few more moments before looking away, giving Magnus no clue as to whether or not he believed him. They sat like that for a few more moments and then the rest of the Lightwood family was in his kitchen. Maryse said goodbye with an awkward head nod and Max simply followed her out, leaving his empty mug on the counter. Jace and Isabelle made their way out and finally Alec was there, pressing a gently kiss against his cheek. “Was Max okay?” He asked worriedly, glancing to where Max had been seated moments before. “He doesn’t.. He’s around my mother all day..”  

Magnus pressed a kiss against his lips, silencing him quickly. “He was fine, Alexander. The party on the other hand.” Magnus turned and rolled his eyes, conjuring Alec a glass of the soda he liked in a wave of magic, “That could have gone better.”

Alec snorted and Magnus couldn't help but smile. Alexander.. Scared of spiders. Handle all of them, don't make fun of him.

Magnus could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have any thoughts?


End file.
